A different blood: A tale of true love & adventure
by BookQueen19
Summary: You may have taken me from my world but you took me away from a hell I didn't want to be in. Thank you king Vincent."
1. Captured

**Hey guys**

**I mostly write for Twilight. Instead this time is just vamps in general. I hope you enjoy it. Everytime I write a story that adds a character if its a female her name is samantha so don't think ( if you read my other stuff ) that any story is a sequel to another unless I write sequel. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Captured**

**Sam pov**

I woke up to the sound of rain and thunder in my ears. Joy. I climbed out of bed and went into my bathroom. God I look like crap. Today was the last day of my senior year of highschool. I'm lucky too because after today I can leave this stupid town and start a new life. My friends don't care about me and my whole family died in a car crash two years ago.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of my apartment. Time to get this day over with.

**................................................**

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when I got back to my apartment. My friends knocked on my door like twenty minutes later.

" Hey what you guys doing here? " I put on a fake smile and acted like I care.

" We came to say our final good byes. " said t.c.

_Yeah sure. _

" Well I guess I'll see you guys next year. "

" Yeah bye. " T.c. threw his arms around Kali. They left the room along with Mattie and Brandy.

I closed and locked the door. I decided to go take a shower to get destressed. I was drying off when I heard yelling outside. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out towards my living room and looked out the window. I saw some really tall blonde guy that had pushed T.c. to the ground. I wondered what they were talking about. Then T.c. pointed up at me. I just got my answer.

Next thing I know a loud banging is at my door.

" Open up this door. We've come for you. " the voice yelled back.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I heard what sounded like an explosion from the room behind me. They're in the room.

" Go away! " I yelled. I looked for a way to escape. No luck. I'm trapped.

They were banging on the bathroom door now, telling me to open it.

" No! Go away. "

Then the banging stopped. Next thing I knew I was on the bathroom floor, my towel and hair splayed around me. Then I blacked out.

Micah pov

I walked into the bathroom and saw the girl laying on the floor. I took off my black velvet cape and rapped it around her. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

" Cory call the portal. King Vincent will be expecting a little surprise. "

" yes sir. "

The blue swirl of the portal filled the girls room. We stepped into it and entered the castle. King Vincent was waiting in the great hall.

" Your heighness we have the girl. "

I pulled her back around so he could see her.

" May I ask why she is wrapped in you cape Micah? "

" We came at an awkward time. The girl must have gotten out of the shower. "

" Go take her to a room. Lock the chain around her ankle. I will there in a while. "

Vincent pov

After Micah left with the girl i went to my room and locked the door. I waved my hand in front of the miror and saw the girls picture pop up. She was laying in the room with the chain attached to her ankle. I saw Micah had left his cape around her. I moved the picture to Micahs face.

" IS she secure? " I called to them. I also used the miror as an intercom. Only a few select people have seen what I looked like.

" Yes you heighness. "

" Thank you. "

The picture disappeared as I whispered to myself

" And so the adventure begins. "

**Well how did I do ? I had a dream sorta like this. I figured I'd run with it. Enjoy. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Waking up

**Ok dudes heres chapter 2. I'm writing like 4 stories at one time so if you read any of my other ones thats why I take so long to update. Well enjoy it. Heres chapter 2 for you. **

**Chelsy:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Waking up**

**Sam pov**

The last thing I remember was falling to my bathroom floor wrapped in a towel. What the heck is going on?

" Shh she's waking up! ' I heard someone loud whisper to another.

I opened my eyes to find 3 girls who looked to be my age stairing at me. There was a blonde, a red head and and a girl with lght brown hair. Why in the world are they so close? I noticed I was covered in a black velvet blanket or what looked to be a blanket.

I pushed up on the bed so I was at least eye level with them. I noticed i was chained to the bed. What the heck?

" Umm why am I chained to the bed? "

" His heighness wished for it to be so so you wouldn't run. Not like you'd know where to go anyway. " It was the blonde who spoke up.

" Wow a man on a power trip. Shoulda guessed. "

" His heighness is not on a power trip. "

" Margot shut up. We should let Micah explain it to her. "

" Before you tell me anything else would you mind telling me your names. " I asked.

I found out the blonde is named elina. The girl with red hair is named Margot. I guess that explains the attitude about what I said. The girl with brown hair said her name was Carla. She seemed the nicest out of all of them.

" What are you to king whats his name ? "

" We're his feeders. " said Elina.

" Elina I think its time we brought in Micah to explain to her. " Margot pulled at the other two to leave. Carla handed me what looked to be there idea of clothes.

" Get dressed. Micah will be in to explain in a while." They left me alone to get dressed. It was a tie around the waist white skirt with a white tank top. They apparently grabbed some of my bottoms from home.**( A/N bottoms as in underwear. Ooh I hate that word. I can't stand writing it. ) **

A few minutes later a guy, who I'm guessing was Micah, came in.

" Good your dressed. The feeders told me you were a little curious as to why your here. "

" Oh no I was just wondering as to why my ankle is chained to a bed. " I said sarcasticaly.

" Watch it human. His heighness doesn't appreciate his subjects giving him lip. "

" You guys keep saying his heighness. Do you mind if I ask the guys real name? "

" Vincent. His heighness' name is Vincent. "

" King Vincent. Good now I know the name of the idiot that kidnapped me for no good reason. Speaking of which can you tell me why ? "

" He needs you for something important. When he tells you why you'll know."

" Thanks for the info. " God I was getting a little frustrated." Well can I at least have something to eat I"m starving. "

" The feeders will be back momentarily with food, water, and lenins for your bed. I will leave you now. "

He bowed low and left the room. The feeders came back and dropped the stuff off and left the room again. I noticed the chain was long enugh for me to get up and walk around the room. God I'm mad.

" Why did you do this to me?! " I screamed. I picked up the heaviest thing I could find and chucked it at the miror. It broke.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " said a voice.

" Who the heck are you? " I asked tears in my eyes.

" I'm the man who captured you. "

" Oh so your the idiot I'm gonna beet. "

" Watch your tongue girl. Your blood is of value to me. I find myself in a position to where your more useful to me alive. I could've just drained you. I'd be thankful. "

" Thank you _Vincent._ "

" You will call me king Vincent and nothing less. " He sounded irritated. Good.

" I answer to know man. Especially one who kidnaps me for my blood. " I spat.

" You'll understand. In time you'll get the full story. "

" I wanna know now! ' I screamed.

" Ooh feisty little one. Bye. " Then his voice was gone.

" Get back here. I'm not done with you. " Man I was angry. I slammed my body down to the bed and cryed myself to sleep.

**I'm done. Next chapter will be in King Vincents pov. I hope yall like it. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The story behind the capturing

**Heres chapter 3 people. I got my first reveiw on this a couple of days ago and I'm so happy. I have 2 so far by the same person. So I'm gonna say a big thank you to ****bibi234**** for giving me my first reveiws on this and its keeping me writing it. **

**Yeah yeah. I know its sappy and weird but if you knew me its the kind of person I am. I'm just weird that way. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3**

**The story behind the capturing**

**King Vincent pov**

After Micah left the girl he reported back to my room.

" You may enter. "

I saw his sillouete enter through the door and close it. I was seated in front of the miror watching over the girl. She started to dress herself so I turned my head. I may be a vampire king but I do have some respect. I'm also the only vampire with a heart . I turned to Micah and asked for a report on the enounter.

" It didn't go to smoothly your greatness. "

" How so ? "

" Well sir her friends were more then willing to give up where she was. They weren't to kean on keeping us from her. "

" Wow. Micah do you have feelings for the girl ? "

" No your heighness its not like that. I just believe anyone deserves to be treated better. They should care for her and want to protect her. I mean they never even met me. "

" Chill brother. I'm just messing with you as the humans say. "

" Well I told one of them that giving information like that out so easily is not a good idea and I shoved him. "

" You know the rule no murdering of humans in their world. That has been said for centuries. "

" I did not harm him your heighness. "

" Go on then. "

" We went up to get her and she was resisting. "

" Don't they always. "

" Sir she was resisting more then usual. She locked herself in her bathroom and we had to brake down the door. I projected sleep energy at her and it knocked her out. So I wrapped her in my cape and carried her here. "

" Well that sounds good. Go back later and grab some of her things later that way she has something wear. She doesn't look to happy with what the feeders wear. "

" I will sir. We grabbed a few things before we left though. "

" What? "

" Some underwear**( A/N Still don't like that word. ) **and we grabbed her wallet. "

" Why did you grab her wallet? " I asked.

" Well don't you think it fitting that we at least know the girls name. Its not to nice to call her girl all the time. "

" Your right. "

" Umm your heighness you might want to check her out. "

" Why ? "

" She just smashed your miror. "

I looked at her through the miror. She looked mad.

" Why did you do this to me?! ' she screamed. I decided I'd intervene before she broke something else.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " I said.

" Who the heck are you? " she asked tears in her eyes. Poor girl.

" I'm the man who captured you. " I spoke clearly.

" Oh so your the idiot I'm gonna beet. " Now she's mad and so was I. Noone calls me an idiot.

" Say something sir. " Micah whispered beside me. Cory entered the room and was listening in on the conversation now.

" Watch your tongue girl. Your blood is of value to me. I find myself in a position to where your more useful to me alive. I could've just drained you. I'd be thankful. " I spat.

" Thank you _Vincent. " _she sneered.

I was really really iritated now.

" You will call me king Vincent and nothing less. "

" I answer to no man. Especially one who kidnaps me for my blood. "

" You'll understand. In time you'll get the full story. "

" I wanna know now! " She screamed. She's cute when she's angry. DId I just think that? Never mind.

" Ooh feisty little one. Bye. " That had everyone laughing.

" Get back here. I'm not done with you yet. " She screamed. I stopped talking to her for now.

I turned to Micah and started talking again.

" Do you have her wallet with you ? "

He threw the square thing down in front of me.

" If you don't mind us asking your majesty what is it thats so important about her blood? "

I sighed.

" The oracle predicted there will be a war soon. She said the only way we could win is if we find the human with the pure blood. "

" Pure blood? "

" This girl can be drained dry of her blood and never die. The only time she will is when the threat is gone. All she would need is to sleep for a few hours and she will refill. Whoever drinks from her becomes instantly stronger and more alert. "

" Oh. " They said.

" You all may leave now. "

They turned and left the room. The only light in the room came from the candles and the glow of the miror. I picked up her wallet and looked inside. I looked for her name.

_Samantha Marie Parker. _

Beautiful name. Bad attitude.

I got out of my day garments and dressed myself in my night time atire. I climbed the stairs that led to my bed and pulled back the coveres. I fell into a dreamless sleep awaiting for tomorrow.

_Tomrrow. _

**Well how did I do? Chapter 3 is the longest one I've written so far. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. First Encounter

**Heres chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 4**

**First Encounter**

Sam pov

I've been here three days now. I haven't slept well and if I sleep at all its because I cried myself to sleep I'm guessing some time while I was asleep the first night someone went back to my apartment and grabbed most of my stuff because when I woke up this morning it looked like most of my clothes and stuff were here.

His royal pain talks to me every once in a while. I don't know how he does it. Is there an invisabl intercom somewhere? I don't know. Just then my door flew open and Carla came bounding in with what looked to be towels.

" King Vincent thought it acceptable for you to bathe yourself. He sent me to escort you. "

" Does this mean I can get out of this stupid ankle chain? "

" I'm sorry but no. He's only allowing you free for a wash. "

" Lovely. " I muttered. " This place is like a prison except quieter and people aren't coming in and guving conjugal visits. "

She laughed at what I said. i smiled.

" You know your awfully nice for someone that lets a vampire king feed on her. " I said.

" Well my home was destroyed and he offered to let me stay here in exchange for me becoming one of his feeders. "

" Oh. So thats what you three are. "

" Yep. "

" Just so you know your the nicest one out of all three of yall. "

" I know. Even though my bloods being sucked and I'm basicaly being used as a human snack machine I'm just thankful I'm alive. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be lost or even worse dead. "

" He's not that nice. To me at least. I don't like being chained up like this. "

" I know. But I"m right here for you. His majesty wished for you to have company for the deration of your stay so I'll be staying in your room with you instead of the feeders wing. "

" That sounds great. " I said. " You think I could get that bath now? I kinda stink. "

" me unlock you. " she did so.

We headed towards a room with his name printed on it.

" His highness has his own personal wash room. He said it would be alright for you to use it. "

I looked around the room.

" Wow. He's got a claw foot tub. I love these things I've always wanted one. "

" The room is also the immitation room. It can change its surroundings to what the user chooses. It secsed you love clawfoot tubs so it changed to fill your needs. "

" Wow. For a pretty mean guy he's got good taste in room designing. "

" His heighness is not a mean man? "

" Not a mean man? He kidnapped me for gods ake. How is that not mean? " i said.

" He never does anything without having a reason to. If he wished to harm you he would've done so by now. You can beleive that much. He is a good man."

" Oh. "

Maybe I was wrong. I quickly bathed and got dressed. When we got back to the room Carla announced she would be out for the evening. She left after locking the chain back around my ankle. I decided I'd lay down and take a nap. I ended up sleeping later then I thought because I woke up and the moon was showing.

I pushed my feet off the side of the bed and walked towards the window. I looked out and saw something I never thought ai would. The most beautiful ocean veiw ever.

" Wow. "

" I know its beautiful isn't it? "

I started to whirl around but he told me not to so I stayed facing the window.

" I thought you answer to no man? "

" Well I do on occasion. "

" I just wish for you not to see my face yet. "

" Oh. " I said.

I might as well ask him anyway. He's the only one that would know the answer to this particuler question anyway.

" Why did you take me? "

" Huh? "

" You heard me? "

" I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you yet. As I said before you will get the story in time. I do not wish to overload you on information. "

" Whatever you say. Just one more question though. How long have you been in here? "

" I was watching you sleep. "

" You were watching me sleep? "

" Yes. " he said.

" Perverted much. "

" Not like that. Other then my feeders I've never been this close to a human before. Its fascingting. Its like I'm learinig something. "

" O...k..."

" I guess I'll be leaving you now. Pleasent dreams Sam. "

" How do you know my name? "

" My royal guard fetched most of your stuff wich happened to include your wallet with your picture and name in it. "

" Ok. Wait one last thing before you go. "

" What? "

" Thank you your heightness. "

" Your welcome. "

" I hope you know this doesn't mean I'm gonna be all happy? You did kidnap me after all. "

" Yes I know. Good night. "

He walked out and closed the door. I crawled back into bed. I dreamed of clouds and the sun that night.

King Vincent pov

Stubborn girl.

**I know the ending on that probably made no sence but its 8 in the morning. I'm all tapped out. I haven't been to bed yet so my writing is kind of a blob. It'll get better though. I plan on actually going to bed tonight so I can be awake and refreshed when I write. Plz R&R.**


	5. Slumber Party

**Chapter 5**

**Girls night**

**Sam pov **

Its been two weeks since King Vincent came into my room. Car and me decided to have a little girls night. She thinks it will calm me down a little. I'm being chained to a bed and I'm not aloud to leave the room, how am I gonna calm down in any way?

" Hey sammy. "

" Whats up Car? "

" I got a surprise for you. " she said as she sat on my bed next to me.

" What? "

" I got it approved for you to have your chain taken off for tonight. All I have to do is keep the door locked. I have to put it back on before you go to sleep. "

I sighed. Well at least I was being remotely let go.

" Cool. "

King Vincent pov

All of my royal guard were seated in my room while I sat at the miror.

" Your heighness are you sure its a good idea to let her off her chain? " said Cory.

" I choose to do as I please. I trust Sam. Its not like she knows where to go anyways. "

" Yes your majesty I appologize. "

" You are foregiven. "

" Thank you. "

" So your heighness do you plan on listening to the ladies' conversation this evening? "

" Micah why do you ask such a question? "

They all started laughing.

" What? "

" Sorry for laughing brother but one you snuck in the girls room and watched her sleep. Two Carla says she never shuts up about you, granted all she says is stuff like ' Why did he kidnap me ? ' but she still says it and three I think you like her. "

" What? Thats ubsurd. I'm the king of all vampires. I could have any woman I wanted. Why would I choose a prisoner? "

" Lately you haven't been treating her like a prisoner. You let her use your private wash room and you let her off her chain tonight. "

" You were the one that said people deserved to be treated normal. "

" No. Never mind what I said. Well since your not so attached as you say then you have no problem listening then. "

" Maybe I will. "

" Sir you sound like a teenager. "

I ignored him and turned to the miror. I waved my hand in front of it. A picture came up of there room and the were talking.

Sam pov

" I bet it feels good to be out of that chain. " Car said.

" Yeah it does. Too bad I have to put it back on soon. "

" He's only doing this because he wants to protect you. "

" Protect me? The man kidnapped me. He took me away from my home and didn't even tell me why. Not like I want to be there anyway. "

" What do you mean by that? "

" I had friends but they didn't care for me. My family is dead. Its been me and me alone for the past few years. "

" Oh I'm so sorry. "

" Its good. I'd love living here if it wasn't for the whole kidnapping thing. "

" It would've been lovely having you as a friend under normal conditons."

" Margot and Elina aren't your friends? "

" We barely talk. The only time we see each other is when king Vincent needs a feeding really bad and he takes all three of us at once. "

" Are you guys the only feeders here? "

" No. We're just his personal feeders. Other vampires drink from animals or the other feeders if they choose to. "

" Ok back to the talking subject. If you don't talk to them then who do you talk to? "

She looked kind of embarrased to say.

" Its ok. You can tell me. "

" Micah. "

" Oh my god. You talk to him? Do you think he's cute? "

" What? "

" This is normal slumber party talk. Spill. "

" Fine. I think he's totaly cute but palace guards and feeders are not permitted to even speak to one another. "

" Well thats not fair. If you love someone you should be able to be with them. "

" Its ok. Those are the rules. "

" I guess. " I sighed and walked over and staired at the broken miror. She sat up right on her bed and smiled.

" So before all this happened did you like a boy on earth? "

" Not really. I kept to myself mostly. All the guys always wanted girls with big breasts anyway. I stayed in and studied for school. In my spare time I wrote songs and listened to music. "

" You write songs? " she sounded intrigued.

" Yeah. I learned how to play guitar so I wrote music and everything. "

" Will yiou play one for me? "

" I don't know. I can't sing to good."

" Oh please? it would be really wonderful to hear it. "

" Ok but you better never tell anyone here I did. "

" Feeders honor. " She crossed her fingers over her heart.

" Ok. " i walked over and picked up my guitar. They brought it over for my entertainment.

" Its called _Black Roses Red. _Here goes nothing. "

I started to strum the guitar. As the melody began to play I let go and lost myself in the music.

_Can I ask you a question please _

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when its in my dreams_

_So let in the morining light and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Cuz_

_I'm feelin like I've never known love_

_I'm feelin like I've never known love_

_I'm feelin like I've never known love_

_I'm feelin like I've never known love_

_I'm feelin like I've never known love_

_I'm feelin like I've never known love_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Cuz I'm feelin like I've never known love_

_I'm feelin like I've never known love (until fades) _

I let my fingers play out the rest of the tune as I came back into focus. I dropped my guitar and leaned back.

" Wow. That was beauful. How can you tell me your not a good singer? That was great. "

" I don't know. I have really low self asteam. I don't think highly of myself. "

" Well it was great. "

" Can we shut up about my singing now please? "

" Ok. Sorry. "

" Its ok. I'm just a little tired. Do you think it woul be cool with him if I slept without the chain on tonight? I promise I won't run. "

" I don't know. "

" Please? "

" Ok. "

We turned out the lights and layed down.

King Vincent pov

Wow. Her song was beautiful. After the guards left my room I couldn't get to sleep so I decided I'd go for a walk. I was walking through the the crystal hall when Carla came screaming down the hallway at me.

" Carla what is wrong? "

" Your heighness I'm so sorry. I allowed her off her chain while she slept and she snuck out. I locked the doors but she got the key while I was sleeping. "

" Its ok. I'll go look for her. Go back to bed. "

I took off down the hall. I new exactly where she was. I headed to the green house and found her sitting amongst the roses. I walked over and sat beside her.

" How did you find me? " She said through tears.

" I figured you'd be here. This is where I come to think. "

" Oh. I'm sorry I ran from my room. I just wanted to be somewhere other than that room. "

" Its ok. I figured you wouldn't. " She turned her face to me. Her mouth fell open.

" Your letting me see you. "

" Well it wasn't planned but yes I am. "

" Why don't you let people see you? "

" People would be intimidated by me. "

" How so? "

" I'm a 3,000 year old vampire. I'm six feet tall. Whatelse? " I think.

" Let me guess the bigger you are the more of a chance you think people have of controling you? "

" Yeah sort of. " I admitted.

" If you show who you are I'm pretty sure you'll get people to understand things a hell of a lot better. "

" Thanks. I'm really sorry for everything. "

" Its ok. I understand. You have your reasons for what you do. I know you'll tell me why I'm here. "

" I will soon. I just think it would be to much for you to handle at this moment. "

" Probably. "

" Listen you should get back to bed. Carla was really worried about you. " I stood up to leave.

" Wait. " She called. I turned to her.

" What? '

" You may have taken me from my world but you took me away from a hell I didn't want to be in. Thank you King Vincent. "

I walked up to her and took her hand. I kissed it softly and left to head back to my room.

**Ooh. What do you thinks gonna happen? Maybe something good. Maybe something bad. The song is called black roses red by Alana Grace. Just pretend Sam wrote it. R&R and you might find out.**


	6. Character Profiles

**Hey everyone. This is not an authors note. I noticed I really didn't explain what the characters looked like or how they acted and stuff like that. So heres a little character profile. At least on the main characters so far. If there ends up being more then these ones I'll rewrite it and add them I'll have to anyway because I have to add the name of the bad guy. I have to think of someone cool who has an awsome name first. If you guys have any suggestions on any names or descriptions for the main bad guy/girl feel free to pm me or send it in a review. **

**P.S I put his slash her like that bc when people just say guys for anything I think its sexist. Don't think just because I made a man in charge means that I agree men should rule over everything. I did it so I could have a girl come in and voice opinions about it. So I have a male lead with a female costar with a kick ass attiude. **

**King Vincent- Shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, tan skin color, looks twenty in physical features but is actually a 3,000 year old vampire, king of the vampires, hell bent on protecting sam, finds true love**

**Sam- wavy mid back length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, 18 years old, heroine of the story, finds love**

**Micah- hair the way jesse mccartney use to have it( Blonde) , hazel eyes, 22 in physical features but really 345 years old, King Vincents right hand man and best friend, good guy, has a crush on carla**

**Carla- light brown hair, green eyes, human, 17 years old, one of king Vincents feeders, Sams best friend, Micahs love interest**


	7. Now you know why you are here

**Heres chapte 6. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Peace :D**

**Chapter 6**

**Now you know why your here**

**Sam pov**

The next day when I woke up it was still dark but Car was gone. I looked over at the window. The curtains were closed. _Oh. _No wonder it was dark. When I got up to walk over to the window I noticed I wasn't wearing the chain.

I pulled the curtains back and the sun was out. It was bright. It looked beautiful shining on the water.

Everything is so beautiful here. I heard the door open and saw Car walk in with Micah.

" Hey. " I said. I walked back over and sat on my bed.

" Where have yall been? "

Micah spoke for them.

" Talking to his majesty. He has said that you may be releaved of your chain and may walk around the castle if you wish too. "

" No wonder I didn't have it on. "

" Yes. Thats exactly why. Well I will leave you ladies now. "

" Umm actually I have one question."

" Yes? "

" That beach out there is it a regular beach or some magical water you guys live by? "

" Its normal water. Is there a reason you were asking? "

" Yes. I was hoping if it's ok I would like to go swimming later? "

" I will talk to his majesty and see what he says. I will return momentarily. " He glanced at Car before he left.

" Girl that vampire has got the hots for you. " I said to her.

" Whatever. So you think his heighness will let you go? "

" I hope so. I need out of here for a little while. "

" So your not so hung up on leaving anymore? " She said.

" He still kidnapped me. I still don't know the reason why but I do feel comfortable in a way I never have at home. "

" Thats good. Because I would hate for you to leave. Maybe when all this mess is over and he sets you free you won't wanna leave? " She said.

" Maybe. " I said.

Vincent pov

I couldn't sleep at all after I came back into my room last night. Could I be falling in love? It's impossible. I got up and walked around my room thinking of what I should do. My door opened and Micah entered.

" Hello brother. "

" How did you know it was me? The only light in this room is candles. "

" I just know you. What have you come here for? "

" SIr the girl wishes to go swimming. I told her that I would ask you. "

" She may go but you and I will attend. "

" But sir you never go anywhere unless it's asolutely neccessary. "

" I know but I had a talk with someone very special. I'm gonna try and come out more often instead of being in here all the time. "

" Whatever you say, your majesty. "

" You may leave. I will be down soon. "

Sam pov

He's letting us go swimming and he's coming with us. I looked over at Car.

" Whats up Car? "

" I can't go. "

" Why not? "

" He's gonna be there. "

" Who? Micah or King Vincent? "

" Both. I can't go swimming in front of two vampires. One who happens to be the king of all vampires and the other happens to be a royal guard and my love interest. "

" Car you'll be fine. Here. " I handed her a swimsuit. " When they brought my clothes over they brought both of my bathing suits. I hope to god they had a chic get my clothes. "

" Ok. I'll go. "

We got dressed and walked outside. Car had to hold on to me in case I run. We made it down to the water and got in.

" Oh my god. You can't find a beach or an ocean half as good as this one on earth. This rocks! " I yelled.

Me and Car swam around for a few minutes. We heard another person came in. It was Micah. He swam out to us.

" I thought vampires weren't aloud in the sun. "

" Myth. We can go into the sun but if we're under the light to long it gets very irritating and hard to do anything. "

" Oh. "

" Come on. We can only be down here for a little while. "

I looked up onto the little cliff. I saw a slight movement. He was here.

" Hey you go on Car. I wanna go up and see the veiw from the cliff up there. "

" You sure? "

" I promise I won't run. "

" Is it ok if she goes Micah? "

" I guess but you run- "

I cut him off.

" I promise. Now go have fun. God knows you need it. "

I climebed out of the water and headed towards the cliffs. When I got to the part of the cliffs hidden by trees I started to call for him.

" I know your here. Come out come out where ever you are. "

No answer. I kept walking.

" Come on out. It's just me. "

No answer again. I reached the place where I saw movement. I peeked out and saw Micah and Car down in the water. I turned around to leave. Just when I started to walk away he jumped down from a branch and landed in front of me.

" Holy crap you scared me! "

" Sorry. "

" Why aren't you down there with us? "

" I'm not here to swim. "

" Why are you here? "

" It's time I finally tell you why I brought you here. Come. "

I let him take my hand and leed me to a spot to sit. We sat down in front of a giant oak tree.

" Explain. "

" I brought you here because of your blood. "

" I remember you saying something about that. "

" I said that to scare you. Something on that level is true. The oracle predicted a war soon. If anyone drinks your blood they become instantly stronger and more alert. I do not permit the drinking of humans in my kingdom. The feeders are human, yes, but they are chosen and theres only a few in the entire kingdom. Any other time we're hungry we are to feed on animals. "

" So let me get this straight, my blood is like a war weapon? "

" In a better term of the word, yes it is. "

" Oh. Well if my blood is so highly valued why haven't you taken any? "

" I told you I don't drink from humans unless there my feeders. I only permit the drinking of humans under certain circumstances. That means only if we're in diar need of blood or we've been exposed. A human can give blood willingly but that means risking the chance of becoming bonded to the vampire that drank from them. Your blood will be useful to me in time though. Without it my rule will end and my kingdom will fall. "

" Why not take it now then? Theres nothing holding you back. "

I picked up a peice of tree bark and scraped it across my forearm. Blood poured down my arm in a fluid motion. He looked like he was holding himself back from the greatest drug in the world.

" It's ok. I give you my permision. I give my blood willingly. "

" No. I can't. "

" I see it in your eyes that you want it. Take it. Like you said all I would need is a few hours to sleep it off. Take it. "

I shoved my arm towards his face. His eyes changed and he became a whole other person. I was finally seeing the vampire in him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. When he spoke his voice was really husky like.

" Are you sure you want to risk it? You could be bonded to me? "

" I'd risk anything to stay here. "

He didn't wait for another word. He dug his fangs into my arm. I felt the blood leave my body. I couldn't move. I felt his arm wrap around me to hold me up. My vision was starting to blur. I couldn't talk. And then I blacked out.

**Well? How'd I do? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. I release you

**Chapter 8**

**I release you**

**Sam pov**

When I opened my eyes it was dark all except for a few lit candles. I could tell just by the candles that I wasn't in my room. It was his room. I also noticed that I was not in my own clothes. I was wearing a mans shirt. It was white and silky.

I started to remember everything. I remember him telling me why I was here and me cutting my arm. I remember him drinking my blood and then I blacked out. I pulled the sleeve up to where I had cut myself and the place where he had bitten. No marks. I ran my fingers up and down that spot and didn't feel a thing but my own skin. It was like nothing ever happened.

I pulled the covers back and started to get up. I saw the outline of what looked like stairs. _He has stairs leading up to his bed. Who does that? _

" I do. "

His voice caught me off guard. I fell to the floor.

" Boy am I glad I made it down the steps before that happened. "

He came over to help me up. Instead of standing with him I just climbed back up the stairs and sat on his bed.

" I'm sorry I scared you. "

" It's alright. "

" Are you feeling ok? "

" I'm fine. I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have made you do that. " He came and sat next to me taking my hand in his.

" You actually did a very brave thing. I haven''t seen a human give up their blood as fast as you did. "

" I'd do anything to help someone. "

" I know. Which is why I'm letting you go. "

" Excuse me? " I was surprised at what he just said. Is he telling the truth?

" I'm letting you go. "

" But I thought you needed me. "

" I do need you. I'm also protecting you. I could send a guard back with you and when the time comes you can come back here and when it's over you can leave. "

" Why are you letting me go now? "

" I beleive I'm growing to attached to you. I've never been this way to a human or another vampire. I'm falling in love with you. "

He dropped my hand and walked to the miror. I got up and followed him. When I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me with tears in his eyes.

" This miror can show me anything I want. When you and Carla had that little fun night I saw you sing. You were beautiful. I saw how much that meant to you. Your music and writing to you is what you've become to me. It's like your my soulmate. I don't want to risk hurting you anymore then I already have. "

I started to cry with him.

" Give me your hand. " he held his hand out and I took it. I placed it over my heart.

" Can you feel that? "

" Yes. It's your heart. It's beating really fast. "

" Thats because I'm with you. I don't like admitting things especially to a man. Thats one of the reasons why I was so rude to you. Ever since the first time I saw you I felt something I never felt in my entire life. I felt like I was home. Aside from being chained up every day I felt like I was home. "

" You've been here less then a month and you already have my heart. You know the first time I talked to you I thought you had such a bad attitude but you've changed. "

" Yeah. Who knew a couple weeks with vampires could change your life. " I put my hand up to his cheek.

" I guess that means I won't be so creeped out when you watch me sleep anymore."

" Wait. That means you staying? "

" Yes. I'm staying. Not as a prsoner or a victim or anything remotely close to that. "

" I wouldn't have it any other way. "

He picked me up and spun me around. I kept my arms around him when he put me down. He had a smile on his face.

" What? "

" I'm guessing this means I can kiss you now? " he asked.

" It does. "

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands in his thick black hair. He put his hands on my waist. I jumped back.

" What did I do? "

" Thats my tickle spot. "

**Well? What do you think? R&R Plz!!!!!!**


	9. Telling them

**WOW. Two chapters in one hour. I'm good. Anyways here ya go. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**Peace out :D **

**Chapter 9**

**Telling them **

" C'mon. We better go tell everyone your ok. Carla's been waiting in the great hall with Micah for hours. "

" You wanna tell 'em about us? "

" Only if you do. "

" Ok. Lets go your heighness. After I change or at least put some pants on. "

" Oh yeah. My bad, I just put a shirt on you. I didn't take your suit off. Here. Oh and you can call me by my name if you want. "

" Ok. "

He threw me a pair of pants and we walked out. My balance was still a little off.

" You ok? "

" Yeah. I'm always like this for about the first thirty minutes after I wake up. "

" I could carry you. "

" No. I'm good. "

" Nope. Get on. "

" You giving me a piggy back ride? "

" Yeah. Got a problem? "

" Nope. "

I climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" You on? "

" Yep. Ride on cowboy. "

He laughed at my joke. He walked for about ten minutes when we got to what I'm guessing was the great hall because there was Micah and Car waiting. They saw us and ran over.

I jumped off his back and ran to Car and hugged her.

" Are you ok? You scared the crap outa me. "

" Yeah. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. "

" I'm so happy. " She hugged me again. The two boys walked over. I hugged Micah.

" I guess that means your doing better? "

" In her words. I'm fine I'm perfectly fine. " Car said mocking me.

" Shut up. " I hit her arm.

" Well I'm glad your ok. We know what you did for him and it scared us. We've been waiting for hours. "

" Well I'm absolutely fine. "

" I beleive we established that. " said Car.

" You wanna tell them or should I? " he said.

" I will. "

" What is it Sam? " said Car.

" He's letting me go. "

" WHAT?! " She yelled.

" Calm down Carla. She's not done. "

" I'm staying. "

" You are? "

" Yep. " i popped the 'p'.

" Yay!! " she was jumping up and down.

" Why aren't you jumping? "

" Because thats not the best part. " Vincent said.

" Then what is? " they both said.

To show them what we meant he laced his fingers through mine and kissed them. Car's face went blank.

" Are you kidding me? "

" Nope. " we both said.

Now we both were jumping up and down. We stopped and I looked over at Micah. I walked up to him and smiled.

" So being his best friend and all do you approve of me? "

" Are you kidding me. After what you did. You let him feed from you. You risked being joined to him and apperently you are. No human or vampire has ever done anything like that for him. Of course I approve. "

He picked me up in a giant bear hug.

" Can't...breathe..."

" Oh sorry. "

He put me down. I walked over and hugged Vincent.

" I couldn't feel more right at this very moment. " I said.

" I'm glad. No matter what I'm gonna keep that feeling going. Now and forever. "

" What about the war? "

" When thats done you won't have to be worried about being killed or tracked for your blood. You will get to live normally. I'm gonna make that happen for you. "

" You are just the sweetest, nicest, strongest, cutest vampire king ever. "

" Thank you. "

" The only down side is your two feet taller then I am. "

" I can fix that. "

He picked me up and kissed me.

" Get a room! " we heard Car and Micah yell. He put me down.

Life really couldn't be any better.

**Well? I'm gettin better aint I? R&R Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Halloween party invite

**I know this story is getting all lovey dovey but I decided it's not gonna be a romance/action/adventure story it's gonna be a romance/humor story. I promise there will be a war scene though. I gotta give yall a little action it's just I'm not a total action kinda girl. I'm like a giant life sized romance novel. **

**Hey what can I say? I'm a lover not a fighter. Now if I was fighting over my dinner from Taco Bell then I'd kill you. No one touches my Taco Bell. No one. Hehehehe. **

**I loves yall. **

**Peace :p**

**Chapter 10**

**Halloween party invite**

Sam pov

It's been two days since Vincent let me go and two days since I decided to stay here as his girl. I guess thats what you'd call me. I know I ain't no misstress because he isn't married. Me and Car were sitting in our room talking.

" I can't beleive you convinced him to go out more. He's finally going out around the kingdom instead of sending Micah to do his work. "

" I see you two have been spending more time together when he's not around. "

" Yes we have. And may I say he's quite charming. I mean I knew he was before but we've spent so much time together I see it coming out of him more. The only bad side is we have to sneak around to see each other."

" Well you could- " I was cut off by a ringing.

" Oh my god. What is that? "

" I think it's my phone. I never bothered looking through my stuff, other then my clothes, to see what they brought. "

" Well answer it. "

I dug into the bags the were not my clothes and found my phone.

" Dang yall get good reception up here. "

I flipped open my phone and answered.

" Hello? "

_" Sam? "_

" Yep. Brandy? "

_" Yep. Anyways it's Halloween and Carter is having his anual costume party tonight at Eclipse the night club down town. You wanna go? "_

_I can't beleive she doesn't wanna know where I've been. Well actualy I can. _

" I don't know. "

_" Oh come on. School may be out but you should come." _

" Fine. What time? "

_" Eight. See ya then. "_

" Yeah bye. "

I hung up the phone and sat back down next to Car.

" Who was that? "

" Someone who was supposedly my friend calling me to invite me to this kid's Halloween party he has every year. "

" You should go. Just because we don't celebrate it here doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun. "

" You sure he'd let me go? "

" Are you stupid? Of course I would. " Vincent said coming into the room.

" Just because you chose to stay doesn't mean I'm restricting you from doing anything human. "

" FIne but what am I gonna go as? "

" I got it! " Car screamed. She scared me. I jumped right into Vincents lap.

" Whoops. My bad. I'm sorry " I said.

" No problem. I like it this way. "

I blushed.

" Ok. So what am I going as? "

" You'll on. "

She grabbed me up and dragged somewhere I've never been.

" This is the room where the keep formal wear for the lady vamps and those freaky belly dancers. "

" You mean like the ones from the movie _The Scorpion King_? " I asked.

" Yep. "

" Now pick one. "

I walked around looking threw one after another. I finally found one that looked like Akashas outfit in Queen of the Damned. **( A/N pic on profile. ) **It was beautiful.

" Hey Car I found one. "

" Where? "

She came over and stood beside me.

" Wow. You are gonna be the hottest vampire ever. His majesty is gonna love you. "

When we got back to the room she helped me get into the costume and shoes. I did my makeup while she did my hair and put that thing just like in the movie in my hair. When we were done I stood up in fornt of her.

" Well? "

" Correction even in costume you are the hottest vampire ever. "

" Hotter then Micah? "

" Don't push it. "

" I can't wait to show everyone. "

I looked at the clock. 7:50.

" Ok. I got enough time to go show the guys. Wanna come? "

" Absolutely. They're in the great hall. "

We ran, well fast walked, to the room. She stopped me before I could go in.

" Let me introduce you. "

" Ok. Hurry. "

She walked in and I heard her talking to them.

" Is she ready? I wanna see her. "

" Chill your heighness. She's ready and she's hot. "

" She always is to me. "

Then I heard Micah say

" Brother you've sofftened on me. "

" Oh will yall shut up! " I yelled loud enough for them to hear. Car cleared her throat and began taliking.

" Presenting the hottest vampire dressed human I've ever seen! Get on in here girly! "

I stiffled my laughter and walked into the room. Micah did that creepy whistle guys do when they think a girl is hot and Vincent just sat there.

" Well? "

Still nothing.

" Just foreget it. I'll take it off. I don't like it anyway. "

I turned to leave but he was in front of me before I knew it.

" I don't think so. You are not taking that off. At least not right now. "

" Shut up. "

" No. You look hot. You look really really hot. "

" Is that all you can say? "

" Ar this moment yes. "

" Well I better get going. Can you call a portal for me? "

He did.

" Why did you make it all the way across the room.

" I wanted to see you walk. Your butt looks awsome. "

I didn't even do nothing this time.

" Micah? "

" Yes ma'm. "

He hit him for me.

" Ow. "

" Sorry brother. "

" Soft isn't all you've become. Your acting like a hormonal teenager. "

" You bring that out in me. "

" Your 3,000 years old. "

" Technically I'm twenty. "

" Whatever. May I go now your heighness? "

" Yes. I'll be watching in case you need help. "

" Ok. See yall later. "

" Bye. " they all said. I kissed Vincent good bye and walked through the portal. Thankfully it was in the alley next to Eclipse so no one saw and I didn't have to walk a mile.

_Here I go. _

**What do you thinks gonna happen??? Yall decide or I do if I choose to update. Which I will. R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Cat fight on Halloween night

**Hey yall. It's getting closer to school time and I just wanted to say I might not have time to update as often as I do now but I promise you I'm not quitting on none of my stories. My stories are important to me and I wouldn't do that to you guys. I care about your opinion to much and of course I care about you. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chelsy:)**

**Chapter 11**

**Cat fight on Halloween night**

**Sam pov**

I was about to walk in when I noticed a Halloween shop across the street. I walked over and bought some fangs.

" There. Now it's perfect. " I said to myself. I walked back over to Eclipse and went in. Some people were staring so I decided to milk it a little bit. I walked like a vampire would walk. _I'm good. _

I smiled to myself. I saw Brandy and them sitting at a table. Brandy was an angel and Mattie was cupid. T.c. was the Cat in the hat and Kali was a devil. Carter was sitting with them too. He was a vampire dressed in a tux. _Lamest vampire costume ever. I know that because I live with them._

I walked up and stood next to them.

" Hey guys. "

They turned to look at me.

" Oh hey. " Everyone said.

" Yall ok? "

" Yep. Just talkin. " said Kali.

" So guys I haven't seen you in a like a month. " _Not like I'd want to. _

: Oh yeah. It's good that you came then. " Said Brandy.

" Yeah. Bein Halloween and all I thought I'd enjoy. You know it's always been my favorite holiday. "

" Yeah. Ever since you were 12 you've had this weird obsession with vampires. "

" I did not. "

" Yeah you did. You thought you were gonna marry one. You read every book and watched pretty much every movie and tv show that had anything to do with vampires. "

" Okay. Fine I had an obsession. "

" You even thought they were real. "

" BRANDY. "

" What? "

" Shut up. "

" No. I don't have to listen to you. "

" Even if you did I'm sure you'd be to brain dead to hear me anyway. "

" Excuse me? "

" You heard me. I came here tonight because I thought it would be fun to celebrate my favorite holiday but I think I'm just gonna go home. "

" Good we didn't want you here anyway. "

" Then why'd you invite me? "

" DIdn't think you'd come. " They started laughing.

" Laugh all you want but at least my boyfriend doesn't have a wondering eye. "

" You have a boyfriend? Who? The imaginary vampire in your head? "

I wanted to hit her so bad right then. I pushed my anger back down.

" You know what? I'm gonna be the bigger person here and just leave. "

I turned and started to walk away.

" Good take your fake fangs and your imaginary boyfriend and get out.

I turned around and stared at her. By now people had heard us fighting. The music was off and there was a crowd around us. I turned to a boy who looked to be about 19.

" Excuse me? "

" Yes ma'am? " he said. I grabbed a napkin from a table and put my fangs in it.

" Would you mind holding this for a second? "

" No problem. " I gave him my fangs and walked back over to Brandy and them.

" What now? " said Brandy.

" This. " I said.

I pulled my arm back and snapped it forward. I heard her nose crack and everyone yell. People were laughing too.

I took my fangs back from the boy and smiled.

" Thank you. "

I turned and walked away. I heard him whisper to his buddies that I could bite him any time I want.

" Sorry boys. I'm taken. "

I heard footsteps behind me and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and twisted it. I pulled hard enough. I braced my foot up against their leg and threw them over my shoulder. It was Mattie. He landed on his back.

" Don't touch my boyfriend! " yelled Brandy. " Don't think that just becasue your dressed as queen of the freakin damned you are a queen. "

_I'm so gonna enjoy doing this. _

She was gonna hit me but I caught her arm. I started squeezing it. I could tell it hurt her. _Good. _I guided her down to the floor to where she was on her knees.

" If I'm no queen then why are you on your knees before me? "

I let go of her arm. Mattie helped her up.

" Oh don't worry I won't be back. You can be sure of that. "

I left.

**I know. Kinda lame. The people with these names are actually really nice. They're my friends. Carter is a made up character though. R&R plz. I'd like to know your thoughts. **


	12. The begining of the end

**Hi**

**I know I haven't updated in a while. School started a few weeks ago and I barely have time to do any writing. I get home late in the afternoon and I'm completely tired out from the work I do at school. Now I have free time and I'm writing right now! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it for you.**

**Chapter 12**

**The Begining of the end**

**Vincents pov**

I new I should've went to her sooner. Her stupid human friends made her feel terrible. Micah came up behind me,

" Brother maybe you should go to her. "

" Yes thats exactly what I'll do. I know your going to do it anyway so I give you permission to watch through the miror. "

I got up and slung my cloak around my shoulders.

" i think I might even pay a little visit to her friends. You know straighten a few things out. "

Micah smiled at me along with everyone else that had been watching Sam at her party.

" Go get 'em brother. Show them they don't mess with a vampires' girl. "

" Ok. I know all of you are gonna want to watch with Micah so you guys can stay in here with him. Just don't touch my candles. "

" Geez, the man is sensitive about his candles. " said one of my guards. I gave him a look. He backed off the subject. I called a portal and stepped through to her world. I noticed the building that she walked into for the party. When I walked in I noticed that the people she was fighting with were sitting in the exact same spot. The girl she hit earlier had her arm to her chest. Her nose seemed to have stopped bleeding. The boy looked ok. I walked over to their table.

" Excuse me? " I said.

" Yeah? "

" Are you Brandy? "

" Yeah. Whats it to you? "

" Well I heard you were fighting with my girl earlier. "

She started laughing and the other two at the table joined in. Then she stopped and looked at me.

" Wait a minute. You mean your Sams boyfriend? "

" Yes I am. "

" Oh this is good. She payed some freak dressed as a vampire to come and defend her. "

" I'm no freak and I am a vampire. "

" Yeah right. Vampires aren't real. Sam always beleives it but their not. She also beleives she has a boyfriend. "

" I assure you that I am her boyfriend and I am a vampire. "

" Good. The little hoocker is a liar and a fangbanger. "

That really made me mad. I clenched my fists so I wouldn't hit the girl. So I decided to glamour her. I grabbed her by the chin and turned her face directly to me.

" Hey! Don't touch my girlfriend. "

" Hush boy. "

I started speaking.

" Get this through your thick human skull. I am a vampire. Sam is my girlfriend. "

I released her gaze from mine.

" Oh and one more thing you will remember nothing of this night and nothing of Sam. Your not worthy of her in yiou memories. None of you stupid humans are. "

I pulled my hood over my head and walked out. It was raining. _Where is she Micah? _

_In the park. 2 blocks away. _

I ran in the direction he told me, letting the rain soak my clothes. I was there in about 20 seconds. **( A/N He is a vampire so he has super human speed. )**

I looked around the park for her. I spotted her in the middle sitting on the ground letting the rain drench her.

I ran to her and pulled her in my arms.

**Sam pov**

I just sat there in the rain crying. I didn't want to cry in front of them and I didn't. All of a sudden I felt his arms around me. Picking me up and holding me close as if to never let me go. I cried into his shoulder.

" Take me home. I don't want to be here. I wanna be in the castle with Micah and Carla. I wanna be anywhere but here. " I cried.

" Shh. We shall go home. These humans are of no matter to you now. They will forget you and hopefully you won't dwell on it enough to look back on them. "

I wiped the rain and tears from my face and smiled.

" Why are you smiling love? "

" I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you didn't just now show up."

" No. I went to your friends little party. I had a talk with that girl Brandy. "

" Oh my god. What happened? Are you ok? "

" I'm a vampire. "

" Oh. Well I was just worried. "

" Its alright. She called you a fangbanger. "

" She called me a what? "

" I took care of it. I glamoured her then the rest of them. They will never remember you or what happened tonight. "

" Thanks. This turned out to be a lovely Halloween. MY highschool friends treat me like crap, I'm standing in the middle of the park in pouring rain with my vampire boyfriend, My plastic fangs are killing the hell out of my mouth right now, and to top it all off I didn't got not one piece of Halloween candy. "

He laughed at me.

" Thats one thing I love about you Sam. Even in this situation you can make yourself feel better. "

" Its not just me making myself feel better. You did a lot of it. You stood up for me in a major way. And I love you for that. "

I reached up to my mouth and took the plastic fangs out. I threw them to the ground.

" If those things are ever in my mouth like that again they better be real ones. "

" Thats a subject for another night. "

" Hey Vincent before we go I do have one question I want to ask you. "

" What would that be? "

" Trick or treat? "

I smiled up at him. He laughed and bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I knew he had called a portal to us because I could feel the familiar glow of it surrounding us. Nothing else mattered in the world. I was going home. To my family. To a home. To the love of my life.

I wasn't ready for what was waiting for us on the other side of that portal. We came to a sight that no creature or human should ever see.

**What do you thing happened?? I'm gonna give you a little sneak peak. Tell me what you think.**

_All hell was about to brake loose. My life was about to become the only thing that mattered in this point and time. I have to decide whether I live or die. _

_I've made my choice._

**Could it be good? Bad? Find out soon! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. NOTE!

**Well I need to know what you guys think should happen. I have really bad writers block and I can't write anything. Plz help.**


	14. The Ultimatum

**Whats up peoplez? OMG. Its chapter 14. I'm doing it. I'm really doing it. I feel so proud of myself. The highest amount of chapters I've written is 15. I'm gonna beat my record. Ok well I'm trying to update my stories now at least once or twice a month maybe more. I hope this setup works out ok. SO here you go. I hope yall enjoy the chapter. Thanks for readin it for those who have.**

**Chapter 13 **

**The ultimatum**

**Sam pov **

" Oh my god. " There were bodies of dead vampires everywhere. They were twitching and spasming. Some looked like they were barely alive. Blood was gushing from arms or legs being torn off. Some even had the bottom part of their jaw torn off.

Suddenly the giant doors to the great hall burst open. Micah came limping in. He had had his arm torn off and what looked like the side of his head bashed in. He fell on his knees at our feet.

" Micah. My brother what has happened here? You must tell us. " Vincent demanded.

" It happened all so fast. After you left the entire place errupted in screams and then they started attacking. They killed a lot of the other vampires. I barely made it. "

I kneeled down so I was eye level with him. I touched his forearm and he looked at me.

" Wheres Carla? " I asked.

" They took her. They said they wouldn't harm her but until we turned you over they won't give her back and if we attempt to fight back they will without no hesitation kill her. "

" Oh god. Micah I am so sorry. "

" Its ok. Its not your fault. You did not wish this upon anyone. "

" Go rest up Micah. You must rest. Regain your energy. "

I watched Micah limp through the doorway and disapear. I felt his eyes on me and I turned to look at him.

" We must talk in private. Come. " He grabbed my hand and towed me towards his room. When we got in he slammed and shut the door. He shut it so hard the room rattled. He wasn't Vincent a man now but Vincent the vampire king.

I felt tears welling in my eyes. How could this happen to people I know? I dropped to the floor with my head between my knees. I felt him kneel beside me and put his arm around me.

" Oh Sam. I really wish this wasn't happening right now. "

" Neither do I. What are we gonna do? " I looked into his eyes and saw one thing I wish I hadn't uncertainy.

" I do not know. "

" Oh Vincent. Why did I even ever have had to been born? This whole mess probably wouldn't have happened if I weren't even alive. "

" Now you listen to me. Don't ever and I mean ever speak of yourself in a negative way like that again."

He picked me up and carried me over to the bed and set me down. He sat down beside me and took my hand.

" I just don't know what to say anymore. " Still letting the tears fall down my face, I turned my head from him. He wrapped his hand around my jaw and turned me to face him.

" Don't turn away from me. Not now. I need you. "

" Why couldn't I have been a normal prisoner? I had to be outspoken and sensative. I had to go and be the caring person. "

" Thats what I love about you. "

" I don't understand how you could love me at all. I'm human. "

" Your mine. Now this battle is coming a lot sooner then I had expected. I need to figure out a way to keep you safe. "

" But what about Carla? " I said.

" She would understand me choosing keeping you safe over rescueing her. Micah would too. Your safety is whats most important right now. "

I slammed myself up against the pillows and breathed in. I turned and layed on my side.

" I don't deserve you or anything you have given me Vincent. I should just go and give myself up and save Carla. "

" You musn't say such things. If you give up now all of this would've been for nothing. I would've brought you here for nothing. " he said laying down next to me and pulling me to him. A sudden burst of light and every candle in his room was lit.

" Well since we don't have much time left we should make use of what time we do have. " I said wiping tears from my face.

He took my hand in his and kissed it.

.......................................................................................................................................

I woke up a little while later. I looked over at Vincents' sleeping form. His black hair was spread over his bare back.

My life is turning into such a nightmare. Its about to get even worse.

All hell was about to brake loose. My life was about to become the only thing that mattered in this point and time. I have to decide whether I live or die.

I've made my choice.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote one final note to him before leaving.

_Dear Vincent, _

_I am so eternaly sorry for what I'm about to do. I know you would never aprove of it. That is why I'm not telling you. I have this feeling of where to go so do not worry. You have to understand that I love you very very much and whether I live or die you'll always be in my heart. I may be just a human but I beleive whatever and whoever this great battle is with there is some way I can beat it. _

_Just know that I love you and always will. Remember me well my darling. I love you my king. _

_Love Sam_

I placed the paper on my pillow and got dressed. I went to the weapons room and grabbed some things and headed out the door. Once a little ways away from the castle I looked one last time up at his window and said one last fairwell before heading toward what I'd hope to be a great victory. For me at least.

**what do you think will happen? I already have a little surprise in store for you on who the bad guys really are. If you review you'll find out. R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Revealed

**This is the chapter where you get to find out who the bad guy is. Ooh I'm getting so good at this. Well I hope you like it. Don't kill me if you like who I pick as the bad guy and you hate my decision. Enjoy!!!**

**  
Chapter 15**

**Revealed**

**Vincent pov**

I felt at peace. This one moment of happiness took that pain away for a little while. It felt good to get away from the pain. It made me feel good that I could take that pain from her. All this was in my head until I woke up.

When I woke it was still dark. I had noticed this even through my thick drapes. I also noticed that the one thing I expected to be laying next to me wasn't. I shot out of my bed like a bolt of lightening. I threw on some clothes and tore out of that room as fast as I could.

" Micah! " I screamed. Running faster and faster.

" What is it sir? " said one of the guards.

" Where is MIcah? I must ask him a question. "

" I believe he's in his room. "

I ran down the hall towards his room. _Let him know where she is. _

I swung his door open and looked around. The guard came running up behind me.

" Did you find him sigher? "

" No. I don't believe he's in here. Wait a minute. "

His room didn't feel right. I walked around looking for something, I didn't know what.

" Your majesty is their something wrong? "

" I don't know. His room isn't sending out a very good vibe right now. I just feel something wrong right now. "

Then I noticed it. A hidden door. I walked over to it and tried to open it. Locked. I backed up and waved my hand. It flew open with a bang. I walked inside and light was immediatelly emmitted into the room. What was in their was so unexpected.

" Your majesty is something wrong? " the guard said coming to the door.

" Its Micah. "

" Whats Micah sir? "

" He's been the one all along. "

" What? "

" He's the bad one. Look at this. "

I pointed all over the walls.

" He drew up plans on how to get her to come to him. He's drawn up plans on every situation that could possibly come up. That even includes Sam leaving. "

" The girl left? "

" Thats what I'm trying to figure out. Do a full castle sweep for both of them. I'll go double check her room and mine one more time. "

He nodded in agreement and ran. So did I. I checked her room first.

" Sam? You in here? " No answer. I ran back to my room.

" Sammy, baby are you here? " No answer. But I noticed a piece of paper laying on the pillow next to mine. I ran up and grabbed it. Its from Sam. I read it.

" Oh no. "

I ran right back out of that room and down the hall.

" Guard! " I hollered. The one that was with me earlier appeared in front of me.

" Did you find her? "

" No but I know where she's going. "

" Going? "

" She went after the feeder that was taken. And I fear at this very moment that she's playing right into Micah's trap. We need to find them all and fast. Gather all the palace guard and go into the village and see if you can gather as much people you can to help. Tell them its an emergency. "

" Yes sir. "

" We're going to need all the help we can get. Go now. "

" Yes sir. "

He ran and so did I.

**Well how did I do? **


	16. Visitor

**Wow. two chapters in one night. I'm either good or I just love writing. Hmmmm......I say both. Cuz I do love writing. I'm getting off track now. I hope you like this one too. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I made a typo in the last chapter. That chapter was actually chapter 14, because I put an a/n in here I have to watch what I put down. That means that this chapter is chapter 15. **

**Chapter 15**

**Sam pov**

I was somewhere in the middle of the woods and from the vibe I'm getting right now I'll reach where I need to be by tomorow evening. That means about a day. Its been 6 hours since I left and I feel I know I have to do this. He deserves a lot better then me. Someone who can't get him or his kingdom in trouble.

I was starting to get pretty tired so I stopped at a pretty well shaded area. I layed my stuff by a big oak tree. I slid to the ground propped up against a big boulder. I closed my eyes. I pictured me and Vincent sitting on a little ledge dangling our feet in the water. We were as happy as we could be. He wasn't king and I wasn't some stupid human. Then I saw him as king of the vampires with a worthy queen by his side instead of me. Someone who could help him with the kingdom and someone who can make him happy and feel loved.

I was popped out of my little dream when I heard some wrustling in the bushes. I looked over and saw someone stepping out.

" Whos there? I have weapons with me. I will hurt you. " i said.

" Easy there girl. Its me. " Carla stepped out from the bushes.

" Carla! Oh my gosh your ok. " I ran and hugged her.

" Ooh easy there. Still hurts. "

" Well come on. Come and sit. " we did.

" What happened? When we got back Micah said they took you. How'd you get away? "

" Well I escaped and tried to run but I don't know my way through the woods of this world to well so I've been lost. "

" Wow. They must have some stupid guards. They took you what six maybe seven hours ago and you already escaped. "

" Yep. They weren't very smart. But that also means they'll be looking for you now too. "

" Well thats conveniant for both of us then, because I'm looking for them. "

" What? Why? "

" I can't do this to Vincent. If they want me then they can have me. He probably has a better chance at doing something right without me in the middle of things. "

" He was protecting you because of your blood. You do realize that you doing this, giving yourself up means that once that drain you they can keep going and never stop? "

" Yes I realize that. But VIncent doesn't need my blood and neither does his army. I believe that they're big enough to win without the fuel of my blood. I just think that if I do this now that maybe they stop for a while and this whole battle can be slowed down a little bit. You know, they might have more time to prepare for the big fight. The only advantage the gad vampires would have is my blood. "

" Are you sure you want to do this? "

" Yes. I'm already part way their. There's no way I'm turning back now. "

" They can find ways to kill you. "

" I know but I don't care. I'm not needed anymore. VIncent won't need me. He'll find someone who can love him and help him through things a lot better then I can. This is for the best. "

" Ok then. I'll go with you. "

" What? Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go back there. besides I know the way there. "

" How? "

" I just have a feeling. "

" Well I'm going anyway you could get lost. "

" Your not going to let up on this until I say you can come are you? "

" Nope. "

" FIne. You can come. Now lets get some sleep. "

" Ok. "

Carla pov

She's playing right into it. I can't believe it.

**Well? How did I do on this one? Let me know what you think. **


	17. Fight for love

**Whoohoo. Chapter 16. I'm so happy. When I write another chapter to any of my stories I feel like a proud mother. Well heres another one of my babies. **

**Love yall**

**Chelsy:)**

**Chapter 16**

Sam pov

It was about mid day when we stopped for a break.

" We should be there soon. " Says Carla.

" How soon is soon? "

" Probably about within the next couple of hours. "

" Ok then. "

" Can I ask you something? "

" Yeah. "

" When you guys came back and I wasn't there what did King Vincent say about me? "

" I don't think I should tell you that. That was a private conversation between me and him. "

" I just want to know. "

I sighed.

" He said he'd knew you would understand that keeping me safe was best and that you and Micah would understand why rescueing you wasn't his top priority. Keeping me safe was. "

She had a look of disbelief in her eyes. Strange.

" Why do you look like that? "

" Like what? "

" Like your surprised at what I told you. "

" I"m not. I understand completely. "

She's lieing. I can tell.

" Your not telling me the truth. Why do you look like your mad over that? "

" I'm not mad. "

She got up and turned to the trees so I couldn't see her face. I got up and stood behind her.

" Carla I mean it. Why are you mad? "

She turned on me then. It looked like she had pure hate in her eyes.

" You want to know why I'll tell you why. Micah was right. I mean we've been planning this sence the begining but I didn't even think that wannabe king would actually say something that hurtfull. "

" He's not a wannabe king. He wasn't trying to be hurtful. He does care about you. "

" Not as much as he cares about his precious Sam. Did you know that your the only girl, human or not, thats ever and I mean ever remotely appealed to him? "

" I- "

" Thats right. And you run away from him like a fool. You know being near him and inside that castle was the only thing keeping you safe from us. "

I couldn't speak.

" Its true. Once we kill you we'll go kill him. Then there will be no Vincent. The know king and his queen will come to rise. Besides that wannabe loser vampire doesn't deserve to be king. He was made to be but he doesn't deserve it. "

" Don't you say another word about him! "

She laughed. Then she swung and hit me. It knocked me to the ground.

" What are you gonna do about it? Your to far away to call for help. "

She kicked me. The got down beside me and punched me in my nose. It was bleeding I can feel it now.

" You know your not even worthy enough to be queen of all vampires when your not even a vampire yourself. "

I raised up a little.

" Your human to Carla. It won't really make a difference who's queen. "

" See thats where your wrong. He's gonna change me. Wanna know something else? Vincent was gonna marry you. He talked about when you left for your party before you got into that fight. " She looked down at me. " He wanted you to be his queen and be by his side. He even thought about you carrying his precious little babies. To tell you the truth sometimes I think that idiot is still half human. "

I rolled over and got up. My ribs hurt a little.

" What are you gonna do? "

I walked up to her and punched her.

" Does that show you anything? " I asked.

She laughed. She raised her foot up and kicked me right in the shin causing me to fall to the ground. I fell in a large pile of dirt and rocks. She crawled over and raked her finger nails across my face causing it to burn and start bleeding. SHe kept kicking me and punching me until I couldn't get up period.

" I think I'll just kill you now. Micah won't need you bl- "

She was cut off by something knocking her to the ground.

" Tie her up! " I heard someone yell. Then they were beside me.

" Sammy? Baby, are you alright? "

" VIncent? "

" Yes honey. I'm here. "

" Good. "

I didn't remeber what he said after that because I blacked out. I don't know if it was because of death or pain.

When I woke up I saw him.

**Well? What do you think? Kind of a quick little update before school. I hope you like it. **


	18. The talk

**I'm updating before school again. Its 6:00 in the morining. I'm also listening to Body Language by Jesse McCartney. Seriously. I have the headphones around my neck and I have the volume up to where I can hear it. Well like I said I'm updating before school so it might be kind of short but I hope you like it anyway. **

**Luv Yall**

**Chelsy:)**

**Chapter 17**

**Previously: **_When I woke up I saw him. _

**Sam pov**

I was laying on the ground still. He had put a blanket over me. I guess he ran back while I was passed out and got a blanket.

" Hey. " I said sitting up a little. He looked at me.

" Ok. I'm going to be the bad guy first. What the hell got in your head to do such a stupid thing? I'm protecting you for a reason! "

" I know that. I left for a reason. You read the letter, you should know. " I said.

" Yeah I know. I don't know why you would do such a stupid and dangerous thing when your just a mere human. "

" Is that all you think of me as is a mere human? "

" Don't you dare twist my words on me. You know what I mean. "

I stood up. Ok, now I'm a little mad.

" No, I don't. Why don't you explain your royal heighness. Or better yet, you listen to me. I left to help you. You don't need me. You never did. You were only protecting me because of my blood. We just happened to fall for each other during this whole mess. "

He grabbed me by my arm and brought me close enough so that my face was right near his.

" I'm happy that it happened. I'm glad I got to meet you. "

" Does this mean your good guy now? " I asked quietly.

" Yes. "

" Good. Do you understand why I had to do this? "

" Yes I understand. The problem with that is you could die. Micah and Carla have been around longer then you think. We have her but theres no telling what he's like on his own. I can't let you go in there and do this. We'll find a way to get to him. That means without losing the one person that I reall care about. I love you Sam. "

" I love you too but I have to do this. "

" Ok. I'll take you up there in a little while. For now you must rest. "

" Ok. "

I went and layed back down under the blanket.

" What are you doing? "

" Resting. Thats what you told me to do. "

" True. I never said away from me though. I'd like to have you for what time I could. Come here. "

With the blanket wrapped around me, I crawled over and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

" Can I ask you something Vincent? "

" Anything. "

" When Carla and I were fighting she said that you said some things about me. "

" And what would that be? "

" She said that before I got into that fight at the party you said you wanted to marry me. "

" Yes I do want to marry you. I distinctly remember saying something else as well. "

" What? Your gonna make me say it? "

" Yes. "

" She said you wanted me to have your babies. There I said it. "

" Yes I did say I wanted that. "

" Is it even possible? Can a human have a vampires baby? "

" I'm not completely sure. But there is no harm in trying. "

He smiled down at me. I laughed.

" Even in the worst of situations you can make me laugh. "

" I'm glad. Rest now. I will wake you when we must leave. "

" Ok. "

I closed my eyes and slept.

**I'm sorry for those of you who didn't like this chapter. As you some of you know I'm big on romance. I'm a big love bug. Anyways, I'll update soon. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. The clearing

**Hey guys. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. I truely truely apologize for not updating in forever. I am now. I hope yall enjoy this chapter. Plz don't hate me. I love yall so so so much. Oh you'll also hear something in here about sams blood that I didn't put in the begining. I decided to put a twist to the whole blood refill thing. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 18**

**Sampov**

We followed Micah's scent to an opening deep in the woods. We stayed hidden beneath the cover of the trees and watched.

" Are you sure you want to do this Sam? " Vincent whispered beside me.

I looked at him and took his hand in mine.

" I'm sure. I know you don't want me to but I am. "

" Theres always another way. We can fight him. The vampires. We all want one thing your blood but i need it for good. If you go out there and they get you their not going to let you go. Once they don't need you anymore they will kill you. "

" I need to do this. If I die, I die. Whatever happens, happens. No matter what just know that I love you. "

" I love you too baby. "

He squeezed my hand and started to kiss me but we were interrupted by one of his guards.

" He's here. "

We looked towards the cleering and saw him staring right in our direction.

" Come out come out wherever you are. I know your here girl. I can smell your fear in the wind. "

I squeezed his hand one more time and walked out into his veiw.

" Listen I want you to leave Vincent and the other vampires alone. If I stay with you thats my deal. "

" Sorry sweety but I can't do that. Bring them out boys. "

Next thing I knew his own little army had Vincent and the other vampires by their necks dragging them out and throwing them on the ground in front of me.

" What? How? " I asked.

" I knew you guys got my girl in the woods. I knew it. You see I wasn't the only vampire in the castle who is against your precious king. I got them to let her go after they returned. "

" Where is she now? "

" Behind you. " I heard her voice in my ear. I whirled around to face her.

" Hi. " She swung her arm out and knocked me to the ground.

" Don't you touch her! " screamed Vincent.

The guard holding him squeezed even harder on his neck.

" Stop! Please stop. Don't hurt him. "

" He won't listen. You see, their under my command. Not his. They listen to me and me alone. "

" And me. " piped in Carla.

" Hush deer. "

Carla kept quiet. I looked at him.

" What exactly are you planning on doing? "

" I plan to retake control of the vampire world. The ancient times need to return. Your precious king has whipped vampires down to size but I'm gonna bring them back up. "

He turned towards Vincent. VIncent looked up at him. His fangs were extended and his eyes were burning red.

" If being king is all you want why not let them go? "

" Nope. I need your girls blood. You know the deal about it. She can keep me and my army filled for years. Not only does she refill when bitten but the added plus is she's a virgin. Virgin blood in this girl will refill forever. "

Bingo. I found the ace in the whole.

" excuse me? " I said. " I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not a virgin. Not anymore. "

He turned to me with disbelief on his face.

" Excuse me? "

" Yep. Its true. You see the king you hate so much cares enough to take that from me. I'm afraid your out of luck. "

" Her blood is tainted now Micah. We must dispose of her immidiately. " said Carla

" You know what? Your right. After I kill all of them here there will be no one left to come after us so we don't need her blood as much as I thought. Go ahead. "

" NO!! " Screamed VIncent.

" No. Its ok. I'll be fine. "

He read my face. He read my heart. He understands. He starts to dry sob.

" I love you baby." I said.

The next thing I knew I was yanked up by my hair. She pulled me over to where vincent was being held.

" Its time you felt pain Vincent. You've fed from me for years. It might not be the same thing but at least its some sort of pain. Say bye to your precious lover. "

She pulled a knife out and plunged it into my chest. I felt the blade. I felt the blood. I dropped to my knees on the ground. She started laughing along with the rest of them. I looked up at VIncent and said the only thing I could..

" See you soon my love. "

Then I was gone.

**Well what do you think? If you liked it or even sort of did I got a big surprise coming for you. So please R&R.**


	20. Mom advice

**Ok guys heres the next chapter. I really appreciate all of you who've been reviewing the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoy writing it for you. Love yall so so much. **

**Chelsy**

**Chapter 20**

**Sampov**

It was really bright up here. It made me feel like I was floating on a cloud.

" Welcome my dear. "

I turned around and saw a woman standing there smiling.

" Who are you? "

" I'm Vincents mother. "

" Am I dead? "

I guess my plan didn't work after all.

" Oh it did. I just intercepted your energy signals. Tell me how do you know about vampires and their legends other then what my son told you ? "

" I don't really know. I've loved the subject of vampires since I turned eleven years old. I've pretty much read every book I could ever find on them. There are a lot of different legends but I remembered reading in one of them that if a human ever slept with a vampire they would either become pregnant if they were a girl or for either sex they could gain some of the vampires magic or die from the pain. "

" THe deal with vampire and human sexual relationships is you won't die from them. "

" You won't ? "

" No. I was human when I was alive. Vincent is older then time itself but his father is way older. I don't have a whole lot of time to explain so heres the deal your not dead. I know you know that but you did gain something out of your little thing with my son. "

" Wbat ? "

" What you two did is something that hasn't happened between a human and a vampire in a very long time. What you guys got out of this is a very big deal. Breeding hasn't happened between the two in centuries. "

" Breeding ? Are you saying I'm pregnant with a vampire's baby ? "

" Yes thats exactly what I'm saying. "

" Ok. How does that help me right now ? "

" As the baby or in some cases babies grow they gain the powers of their vampire parent. In human woman who get pregnant with vampire woman the strength is stronger. "

" That means that the baby's magic will show through on me. I could save them. "

" Yes you can. "

" Bust how do I get back? "

" Follow your heart. Let it lead you back to Vincent. "

" Ok. "

" Close your eyes. Let yourself go. Go to him. "

I did what she told me.

" Take care of my son and my grandbaby. My son is so lucky to have you. "

That was the last thing I heard her say before I started to return to my body. I knew that because I started to breathe again. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was outside the castle. I got up and dusted myself off.

" You can do this Sam. " I said to myself.

My child seemed to agree with me. I put my hand to my stomach.

" Its time to end this lets go help daddy. "

I ran into find them with an ax held above VIncents head. _Come on baby. Help mama. _I felt power going through me. I ran up and grabbed the ax by the handle and jerked it out of the vampires hand and threw it to the floor.

" GUess who ? " I smiled.

**Well there you go. I hoped you liked it. R&R**


	21. The end is now

**Howdy darlins'**

**Well here we go again. I've been really inspired lately with my writing, especially with this story. This is probably gonna be the last chapter before the epilogue. But don't worry thats not the end. Wich is why I want to give a special thanks to ****Nik-Nac****. She's been helpeful with this story lately plus she's a really good person to talk to. So thank you darlin. Haha I pulled a jasper. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love ya. **

**Sampov**

" Guess who ? " I said.

The vampire whirled around surprised by my presence. I smiled at him. I flung my arm out and knocked him into the wall across the room.

I felt someone behind me. I whirled around, grabbed the guard by the collar and threw him out a castle window. I turned and helped Vincent up.

" What ? How ? " He stuttered.

" Shh. No time to explain. Right now we need to get rid of these vampires. "

I gestured to the people around us holding the good vampires in a locked embrace. He ran in one direction attacking and releasing vampires while I went in the other. Once they were finished off and the vampire guards were let go and we met back in the middle.

" Where is Micah and Carla ? " I asked.

One of the guars spoke.

" In the sky room. Up top. They left the other vamps here to kill us. We were to watch his highness get killed then we were to go next. "

" Good. " I looked to my left. " You stay down here. " To my right. " You come with Vincent and I. Its time to get these freaks out of our home. Now come on. "

We ran in the direction of the sky room. We stopped at the stairs leading up. Vincent turned to the guards and spoke in a hush voice.

" I know I haven't been a very great king but right now I need you all**. "**

**" **We are here for you. " They said.

He turned to me.

" I love you. " He said.

" I love you too. " He kissed me on the cheek.

We opened the door and went in. I turned to them.

" Spread out. Watch out for Micah. Leave Carla to me. "

I walked swiftly up behind a pillar and looked around. I saw them standing there talking. I saw the vampires going around the room in a silent motion. Vincent was looking in my direction. I nodded. _Here we go baby. _I walked out and stood center floor. I cleared my throat and they turned around.

" Well look what we've got here. The bitch has returned. " said Carla.

" Calm yourself deer. " said MIcah.

" I thought she was dead. I stabbed her. This isn't possible." She sounded angry.

" Well I'm not. I guess I spoiled your dream come true. " I smiled.

Vincent watched us with close eyes.

" I know they are here. I know you didn't die. "

" I'm standing right here. Of course I didn't die doof. You know for a vampire your kinda stupid. "

" Watch your language girl. Even with that thing in you, you still won't be able to stop me. "

" Us. " Carla corrected.

" Oh for the last time shut up. Honestly I don't know why I let you stick around in the first place. "

She gave him a look but he ignored her.

" We will return to the ancient times. We will rise up again. "

" Not while I'm around. " Vincent said stepping out with the guards behind him.

" Whether your alive or dead they will. "

He waved his hand in a motion that seemed to be like he was saying goodbye but it sent the guards flying through the air and into the walls of stone. We heard them crack.

" Unfair advantage. " said Micah

" Thats fine. I can take care of you on my own. " said Vincent.

He threw himself at Micah and they both fell to the floor. Vampire on vampire. Man on man. The guards watched not knowing what to do. I ran at Carla and knocked her to the floor.

" Now its your turn to know what you made me feel. " I said.

I brought my hand down. I punched and I clawed. I threw myself over her and pinned her to the ground.

" You know that whole stabbing in the chest thing really hurt. It wasn't very nice. "

She was struggling to push me off her.

" Nahuh honey. I have an advantage this time. Well actually I had it last time but its just stronger this time. "

She pushed hard enough to role us over.

" You know you ramble a lot. " She said.

I felt a surge of power as a raised my feet and plunged them into her chest knocking her off me. She went sprawling on the floor. I got up and placed my foot on her collar bone.

" Now who's the bitch ? " I said.

" Go ahead. Kill me. "

I looked over at Vincent and Micah.

" You might want to take a look at your boy over there. " I said.

She looked over and saw that Micah was almost down and out. Vincent was on top of him. Both of them were unawhere of us staring at them.

I heard Vincent tell him one thing

" I'm going to make her watch while I kill you. You'll know what you made me go through earlier. "

Carla tore out from under my foot and raced over to him. I reached her right when she got about a foot away from the two. I held her arms behind her back and made her watch.

" You both have put us through so much pain. its time for you to feel some of what you dish out. "

Vincent took Micah by the throat and twisted his neck all the way around. We heard bones crack. His last scream died down quickly after. Vincent got off the ground. The guards gathered around as we all slowly watched as his body turned to dust.

" No!!! " Carla screamed.

She elbowed me in the face and ran towards a table. I fell backward onto the floor.

" Are you ok love ? " Vincent said kneeling down.

" I'm fine. Grab her. " I said

But it was to late. She had a purple bottle in her hands.

" Do you know what this is ? Its a transport potion. I'll be back for you Sam. You and your baby. " she said.

She threw the potion down and then she was gone. I looked up at Vincent and smiled. He smiled back.

" I love you. " He said.

" I love you too. I'm so tired. " I whispered.

" Sleep love. We'll talk when you wake. "

Thats what I did. I slept.

**Well???? How'd I do???? Once again thank you for reviewing and another special thank you to Nik-Nac. You rock girl. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Epilogue

**OMG. I'm so sad because this is the final chapter/epilogue of this story. I'm so sad. The good news is theres gonna be a sequal!!!! Me and my new friend ****Nik-Nac**** are writing it together. Well I'm gonna get the tears over with. Here yall go. I love yall so much.**

**VIncent pov**

She looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms as I carried her to my room. I walked in and shut the door. She snuggled into my arms as I climbed the little steps that led to my bed. I layed her down and covered her up. I watched her breathing rise and fall.

I placed my hand over her stomach. I felt the life inside of her.

" I don't really understand you yet but I will. I love you and your mother. Very much. I'd hoped we'd have a baby one day I just didn't think it would be so soon. You are a blessing for me and her. If I could cry I would be right now. "

I felt her hand curve over mine.

" Your daddy's got me crying. He really does love you. "

I looked at her and she was crying.

" You know you really are gonna have to explain this to me later. " I told her.

" I can do it now. "

" No love. Later. We've both been through so very much lately. All we need right now is each other. "

" But she got away. "

" We'll worry about that later. Right now I'm looking after my child and my wife-to-be. "

" Wife ? "

" Yes. Wife. Only if you want to marry me. "

" What crazy thought in your mind ever gave you the idea that I wouldn't want to be your wife ? I love you. Forever and always. "

THe tears fell down her cheeks and onto the blanket. She sat up and crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I cradled her head in my hands.

" I give you my word on everything that is good and wonderful in this world that I will not let her touch you or our baby. She won't touch you. I won't let that happen. I'll die before I ever do. If she even steps foot in or near this castle she will be apprehended and sent to the human court.

" I hope your right Vincent. I really really hope your right. "

**I know its short but I can't put the really good stuff that we've come up with in this chapter. Well as I said before this is the final chapter in this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you. The sequal will be up soon. I hope you enjoy it by as much as this one. Goodbye my darilings. See you in number two. **

**Love you guys**

**Chelsy :):):)**


	23. sequel is finally here!

**HI everyone! I finally posted the sequel. No, I am not taking it down this time. This is the real beginning. I hope you like it. I'm so terribly sorry it took so very long to write. I've had some issues and distractions for a very long time now. I hope I don't disappoint you. Go check it out. It's called A Different Blood II: Blood Reborn. Enjoy and love yall forevers! **


	24. SEQUEL IS HERE (FOR REAL THIS TIME LOL)

**Hi guys,**

**The sequel is up for good this time **** I promise lol go read and enjoy. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chelsy **


End file.
